My 1st OneShotEpisode Redo
by Skyler-A-Teloiv
Summary: Because every FanFictor needs one in their collection. And if yer wonderin why i havent updated my other stories...blame the Plot Bunny. EVIL! Oh...basically, what SHOULDVE happened in Aftershock, Pt. 1


**Me: All right, now to start writing Blue October. (Begins to write, or tries to, but then a plot bunny attacks!) AHHHHHHHH!!!!**

**Plot Bunny: Write meee.**

**Me: NO! I have to write my other stories!**

**PB: If you don't write me, you will be incapable of writing anything else. Or if you do, it will be complete crap.**

**Me: Suure.**

**(Next Day) **

**Me: AHHHHH!! The Plot Bunny was right! I cannot write ANYTHING!!**

**PB: Told ya.**

**Me: Fine I'll write you! But leave me alone after that. My readers are getting antsy.**

**PB: OK.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**A/N: um yeah, that's what happened. So, I'm gonna write my first One-Shot/Episode Redo. Besides, every FanFictor needs one in their collection.**

**Disclaimer: Plot Bunny: Skyler does not own the Teen Titans, but she does own me! Or do I own her? (Looks from side to side, rubbing paws together and has an evil smile on her face.)**

**Me: Am I the only one she freaks out?**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"STARFIRE!" my scream echoed along the sheer cliffs that Starfire was falling from. _Please, _I prayed,_ Please Star. Open your eyes and fly back to me. _

But that didn't happen. Instead, I only heard Terra's mocking laughter ring in my ears as I stepped off the height.

I had done this once before; jump off a cliff after Starfire without the slightest concern for my safety, only hers.

Except last time, I had let out a grappling hook.

I arrowed through the water at a speed that would kill most people. Fortunately, I'm not like most people. I just hoped Starfire wasn't either. I didn't even pause to realize how ridiculous that sounded; all of my focus was on finding her.

I had heard someone say once that when someone close to you has died, or gone missing, you relive every moment you've ever spent with them. And that's true. I had experienced it with my parents, and it was happening again with Star. Every battle, every sunset on the roof, every Earth lesson, I saw it flash before my eyes, but one stood out.

**FLASHBACK**

_Star sighed and sat back, "When I first came to this planet, I had feared that I would _never_ fit in. So many things were strange to me. But now I realize-" She was cut off by the fireworks that were now exploding in rapid succession._

_"Here comes the finale!" I yell excitedly. I continued to cheer until it was over, "A-mazing!"_

_As she looked at me, I remember noticing how the fireworks made her eyes sparkle; "Earth is full of amazing things, too."_

**END FLASHBACK**

Ya know? Now that I think about it…I think she was talking about _me_.

So startled was I at this revelation, I almost missed the flash of silver at the corner of my eye. I turned, and there was Star; eyes still closed and sinking slowly into the darkness. I would've sighed in relief if I weren't underwater. I swam toward her as fast as I could, mindful of my lungs sending "need air" signals to my brain. Just when I thought I would have to resurface, my hand closed around hers.

I don't want to sound arrogant, but the speed and style in which I saved Starfire was pretty impressive. Eat your heart out Aqualad! But all of my thoughts left my head as I reached shore.

I'm not normally an emotional person, but I'll admit that my voice broke as I called Star's name over and over as I gave her the heimlech maneuver. Her face was paler then I had ever seen it, and her pulse was sluggish. Without a thought, I switched to CPR.

After an eternity, her emerald eyes opened. I felt all of my worries come out of me in the breath I let out, which I didn't even know I was holding in. I tried to summon words but they failed me. Sometimes, they just can't express your feelings. So, I wordlessly helped her sit up as she was coughing and pulled her close. I held her tightly, as if she would fly back into the sea if I let go.

After a while, I loosened my hold and looked at her. She was covered in crushed shell and sand; her hair was wet and ropy. She was wet and shivering, and her eyes were red-rimmed from the salt water and crying.

And she never looked more beautiful to me in all the time I've known her.

Alas, the world and reality came back to me in that moment, and I was jerked back to the task at hand. I felt like killing someone as I tried to get my emotions under control. Another chance ruined by Slade. And it was his fault Starfire nearly died anyway! That bastard was _so_ gonna die.

Well, mask or not, Starfire can always tell when something's bothering me. "Robin?" she asked in her perpetually kind, caring way. That did it. _No one_ says my name like Star does, therefore it made me lose it.

I didn't care that she was my teammate and best friend, and this would make things incredibly awkward. I didn't care about Slade or Terra or any villain out there for once in my life. Hell, I don't I would've cared if BeastBoy and Cyborg suddenly appeared with a camera and started televising this to the entire world! Or Tamaran either! With that resolve in mind, I leaned over and kissed her, savoring her sweet taste.

Her eyes were wide when I pulled back, panting, and her shocked expression retrieved my sanity. Oh _crap_.

Since I learned how to walk, my mom had told me that sure-footedness and grace was one of my defining characteristics. And growing up on the highwire and then with a superhero only perfected it if anything. But now, I found myself tripping and stumbling as I backed away from Starfire. Unfortunately, I could only get a few steps away because I hit the cliff and couldn't go any farther. I started apologizing as she approached, or I tried to.

"Star I…I didn't mean…ugh I'm so _stupid_! Its just…you fell and…I thought I wouldn't ever see you again and-"

Her fingers against my mouth cut me off. Her eyes were gleaming with something I couldn't place. "Robin," she said and her voice was serious, "Do you _truly_ regret kissing me?"

Damn her liquefied jades, I can't lie to them! "No," I said miserably and shut my eyes, waiting to be blasted back up the cliff. Instead, I got quite a different reaction.

"Nor do I," and her lips were brushing against mine before I could open my eyes. Unbidden, Bruce's endless lectures about _never_ going out with teammates came to mind. Oddly enough…right now, I couldn't care less. _Besides_, I thought as I wrapped my arms around her, _my girl can take care of herself._

I pulled her close and pressed harder, causing her to giggle adorably and match. I wanted to stay like this, but air is a necessity, so we separated, but only about an inch. I pressed my forehead to hers as I caught my breath and closed my eyes, feeling happier than I had in my entire life.

"I love you," my eyes snapped open and jerked my head up.

"What?" I whispered, hoping she actually said it instead of me imagining it.

"I love you," she repeated with wonder, as if she was telling herself for the first time too. I grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her against the cliff. I wasn't rough, but I wasn't exactly gentle either.

I searched her face for any sign that this was a joke. There was none.

I could feel myself smiling as I kissed her. This one was slow, leisurely, almost lazy, and I kept my eyes closed as we separated again and I heard myself say, "I love you too." She inhaled sharply and I kept my eyes closed. Than, I felt her soft hand caress my face. It came to my mask and paused. I nodded and she pulled the black and white fabric from my face, the first time in a long time. I opened my eyes and her jaw fell; I guess she hadn't expected my eyes to be "electric blue" as Babs once described them.

Her eyes studied mine for a while and oddly enough, I didn't feel vulnerable. Letting her see Richard Grayson felt right, like a huge weight lifting off my chest. And then Star's face changed from curiosity, to a flirty, seductive look. Starfire, innocent, naïve Starfire seductive? I never thought I'd see the day. Then again, this is a not so innocent Starfire that's as fiery as her hair. It'll take some adjusting, but I think I can get used to it.

Damn! Star must have watched The Notebook 15 times to know moves like _this_. Or she had a lot of boyfriends on her home planet and learned _that_ way… ummm…for the safety of all Tamaranian males and my sanity, I'm just gonna go with the first explanation.

After we uh…well…did um…that uh…_stuff_-aw who am I kiddin? After we finished MAKING OUT Star took us back up the cliff, where I reluctantly switched back into Titan leader mode.

"Go to the cave. The others will meet you there." I left the words _if they're still alive_ unspoken, but she heard them anyway.

"Richard, what are _you _going to do?" I smiled briefly as she used my real name, but it faded in light of what I had to do.

"Keeping my promise to Beast Boy," I replied and started walking away.

Her hand on my arm stopped me and spun me around into a swift kiss. "Please return unharmed," she implored.

"I'll be fine Star," I assured her and gave her a quick peck, "I love you." I left her standing there and I could feel her looking at me, but I couldn't look back because I knew if I lingered, I wouldn't leave.

So as I approached Terra's location and saw her blonde head in the distance, I felt happier and sadder than I thought I could feel. I left the person I loved more than anything else in the world, and I might not see her again. _But she loves me, _I thought and I cracked my knuckles.

Lets rock. Ugh, stupid, clichéd hero lines.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT **

**Me: First One-shot. Currant Status: Complete. YAAAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!! Yeah in all the time that I've read FanFictions, I've _never_ read** **any with a Rob/Star rewrite of "Aftershock: Pt 1" So, I obeyed the plot bunny and wrote it. Now I can _finally_ get to Blue October.**

**Plot Bunny: Thank you for your cooperation. I'll take my leave, _but I'll be baaack._**

**Me: CREEPY MUCH?!?!**

**L8r**

**SAT:) **


End file.
